Inuyasha vs Hell
by matthew.stephens.5836
Summary: This is the first chapter of my new story Inuyasha vs Hell. This takes place 10 years after the end of Inuyasha the Final Act. After 13 years since the defeat of Naraku and 10 years since the return of Kagome, it's been peaceful, but all that changes when one day the 9 most powerful enemies they ever encounter appear. Can the be beaten? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY.


**[This story takes place about 10 years after Inuyasha The Final Act ends. I don't own Inuyasha, of course, or any of its characters. This is made solely for the purpose to entertain its readers. I hope you all enjoy]**

The Story Begins  
"Kagome!" called a beautiful young woman. She has long dark brown hair tied at the end by a small white ribbon. She is wearing a pink woman's kimono that is mixed of both light and dark pink. She has a green skirt tied around her waist and she wears wooden sandals. She is a young woman who looks like she is in her mid to late twenties. "Kagome, have Miroku and Inuyasha returned from their job yet?"  
"No not yet," said another young woman who looks around the same age as the first. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and red kimono with the top half being white and the bottom red. Next to her was a small girl who looked like she was five years old. She had long silver hair and brown eyes. She wore a golden rod kimono with yellow polka dots and it was tied with a white sash. Kagome also held a baby boy in her arms. The little hair he has is black and resembles Kagome's younger brother's, Sota's, hair. He was wrapped in a white blanket and was sleeping. "This one sure is taking long, huh, Sango. They either must have run into something stronger than what they thought or Miroku is working his "magic" and trying to get more than what was promised."  
"KAGOME, SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU, COME QUICK!" yelled the voice of an old woman. Kagome and Sango ran out of the hut where they saw the old priestess Kaede standing out of breath. She looked like she was in a panic from her breathing hard and in a cold sweat. Kaede hasn't changed much in appearance either except for a few more wrinkles. "Kagome, Sango you need to come to the village square! Inuyasha and Miroku are back….but they are badly injured!" Kagome and Sango's eyes widened showing both worry and fear as to what could have happened to their husbands. Kagome gave the baby boy to and left her daughter with Lady Kayade who went into Sango and Miroku's house to watch their young children as well.  
Kagome and Sango ran as fast as they could to the middle of the village. They didn't say one word because they were too preoccupied as to what their husbands' conditions were…but what they had imagined was nowhere near what they saw. Sango's and Kagome's eyes widened in horror and tears began to fall from them as they slowly walked to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
Miroku's purple kimono was torn to shreds and covered in blood. He was unconscious with his hair stained in blood and it was all over his face. His left arm was broken small streaks of blood could be seen still flowing and his right arm was all scarred up. There wasn't much blood on it, but it had teeth marks, claw marks, and it was slightly burned. Inuyasha's condition was no better. His robe of the fire rat had barely any cloth left on it. The white that is under the robe was stained all in blood. He too was unconscious and his face was covered in scratches and blood as well as his hair too being stained. There were burn marks all over his body as well and his right leg appeared to be broken. Even the rusty old Tessaiga was in worse shape than usual and it seemed like Totosai would have to be called in to fix it.  
Kagome and Sango couldn't believe their eyes. Who could have possibly had the power required to do this to them? It was then a small flea, Myoga, showed up out of nowhere. Kagome gave the flea a bit of an irritated look knowing that Myoga would be no help in finding out what was wrong because he probably ran away. It was then Myoga opened his mouth and said in a despaired voice, "The 9 Demons of Hell. They are the ones that did this to them, although, it only took one of them to do it." Kagome and Sango couldn't believe their ears. One demon had the power to do this to them? Inuyasha who had the Tessaiga, a sword as powerful as Sesshomaru's mighty Bakusaiga and Miroku, who even though was a human, had exceptional combat ability and his sacred powers being on a whole nother level since the times they fought Naraku.  
"Just one demon did this?" Kagome unconsciously whispered in a state of complete shock. Her lips were trembling at the thought of a creature that powerful and there being eight others.  
"At least they're alive, though!" yelled one of the villagers," I watched them as they entered back into the village before they fell to the ground so they must have had enough power to fight it back!" Myoga only shook his head sadly.  
"If only that were true, normally, I run away from danger, but this was something I couldn't run from when I realized who it was," Myoga slowly looked up at the villager and then to Kagome and Sango," you see, the only reason they are alive is because that demon wanted them to be alive as an example. Miroku and Inuyasha weren't even able to lay a scratch on him…and he didn't even use his hands." Not only were Sango and Kagome shocked at this, but all the villagers' and Lady Kaede's who had just arrived mouths dropped and their eyes widened to the point they could pop out. Them being beaten was unbelievable in itself, but to be beaten by one demon who they couldn't lay a scratch on and not using its hands was something else. Just what did the two of them fight? What are they up against this time?

Sesshomaru was training in a mountain range where Rin, who had come to visit, Jaken, and Au Un were watching him. Jaken, Au Un, and Sesshomaru didn't change much since 10 years ago, but not Rin. Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman 21 years of age. She wore a dark purple kimono with a baby blue sash and a pink silk scarf (all being present from Sesshomaru on his journeys of course). She had long black hair that reached down her back and stopped a few inches away from her waist, pale white skin, and big brown eyes. She and the rest were watching Sesshomaru until they hear a dark, metallic voice, "If it isn't the Puppy Lord Sesshomaru. I've been looking for you, pooch."  
Jaken quickly turned around in a fit of rage. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to Lord Sesshomaru like that? I should turn you into a pile of ashes mon-" Jaken was cut off as Sesshomaru had very quickly snatched him and Rin up and jumping far away from where the two of them were and took them to the far side of the area with Au Un. "Lord Sesshomar," Jaken pleaded, "why would you-" Jaken stopped as he looked at the desecrated area where many rocks and boulders were. Sesshomaru had saved their lives. He was about to say his greatest thanks when he looked over at Rin who stared at Sesshomaru with huge shocked eyes. Jaken had looked up at Sesshomaru and his eyes took the same position as Rin's and his mouth dropped so far and fast you would of thought if would fall off. Sesshomaru's left arm was bleeding and he had a burn covering the left side of his face. Sesshomaru had been injured saving them and what an injury it was. Jaken hadn't seen Sesshomaru anywhere near like this since the time he fought Magatsuhi.  
"To have this much power…who are you?" Sesshomaru calmly asked as if nothing had happened.  
"I am one of the 9 Demons of Hell. My name is Malice because of how much I like to put my opponents though the worst possible experience before I finally kill them. Now allow me to do to you as I did to that mutt and priest." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He wasn't showing it, but inside he was in rage from these words. He would never admit it, but he had grown fond of Inuyasha…or at least he didn't want him dead. He had actually started to care for others, including his brother, since Rin had softened him up and to hear those words come from Malice's mouth, he was ready to take action. Sesshomaru drew his sword so fast that Rin and Jaken didn't know it until they saw the massive destruction the legendary Bakusaiga bring.  
"I will be the one to kill you ,"Sesshomaru said as composed as ever," so at least put up somewhat of a fight."

**To Be Continued****  
[So how did you guys like this chapter? This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I wasn't sure of how I did so please leave me some reviews.]**


End file.
